


Wildflowers

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [44]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sorry guys in this case Sanji IS a Vinsmoke, Stolen Memories, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He was getting married.The thought was still so surreal. It almost wasn't natural. The blond didn't know what it was, but the girl put him on edge.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just me dabbling in that AU i spoke about once, where Sanji gets all his memories of the straw hats stolen
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0RedDW7gxkJaZEg5KN5mHv

Sanji stared down at his hands, brain feeling muddled and he studied the golden cuffs on his wrists. _An early wedding gift._ She had told him, his fiance, with her cutely curled pigtails and wide earnest eyes. _You can't take them off, no matter what! It'll make me sad._

And ever the chivalrous hero, Sanji gave her a peck on the forehead and promised to cherish them for all eternity, as was befitting of a soon to be groom. 

He was getting married.

The thought was still so surreal. It almost wasn't natural. The blond didn't know what it was, but the girl put him on edge, which was ridiculous, she was a _woman_ after all. But there was still something Sanji really didn't like about this whole situation.

Like the fact that every time he closed his eyes he caught a flash of green. He felt hands trail reverently down his sides and lips kiss his fingers. Hands that were large, calloused, and most certainly _not_ Pudding's. 

It made him wonder, and that feeling of uneasiness only grew when he walked by a window, spotting a green little fuzzball sitting inside a fishbowl. 

_"Marimo."_

**Author's Note:**

> just something small  
> fanart done by me (sorry its so blurry)
> 
> so should i wait fully and make this just one fic?  
> or should i make it a series of one shots?


End file.
